


Lurid Dreaming

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Backrubs, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Dawn drops an F-Bomb, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Flying Sex, Goblins, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lap Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Massage, Masturbation, Mid-Canon, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Fantasy, Public Sex, Royalty, Sex Standing Up, Sex Through Prison Bars, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Woman on Top, clitoral stimulation, flying cunnilingus, molting, poorly-thought-out lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Love-dusted and locked in the dungeon with nothing better to do, Dawn indulges in explicit imaginings about her Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy.





	Lurid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This story started life as ‘what if Dawn had actually seduced Bog in the dungeons?’ There were a few ways that could go, but most of them involved taking away from Bog’s character development and keeping him someone who was okay with taking advantage of someone love-dusted. 
> 
> So, instead, here’s love-dusted Dawn masturbating to sexual fantasies about Bog. 
> 
> I still tagged it ‘dubious consent’ because, even though she’s touching herself with no witnesses or outside encouragement, she’s also engaging in sexual activity that she would not have engaged in if not under the influence of a mind-altering substance. I genuinely am not sure if masturbatory activity of that specific nature has any innate consent issues or not, which I decided meant consent still fell under the heading of ‘dubious’. 
> 
> Dawn's age is ambiguous in the movie. I interpret her as being 'technically an adult but still pretty young' - 18 to 25 if fairies age as the same rate as humans - so I didn't need the 'underage' warning.
> 
> Title is a pun on the concept of ‘lucid dreaming’, the act of being aware that one is dreaming and consequentially able to alter the dream, and the word ‘lurid’, meaning ‘especially vivid or detailed; sensationalistic description, usually in a violent or sexual context’.

Dawn should’ve teased Boggy, when he asked her to stop singing. She should have said something like, “I don’t think I can sing and kiss at the same time,” and puckered up again. He hadn’t taken the hint the first time she’d tried to get him to kiss her, but maybe he would have if she tried again. 

Boggy was so sweet to be concerned that she’d worn herself out singing love songs for him. He’d seemed so eager to take care of her, and so shyly flustered by the boutonniere, that Dawn didn’t have the heart to tell him the singing had actually energized her. She’d faked a yawn and snuggled down on the mushroom cap. 

Now she couldn’t sing for a while or her Boggy-Woggy would get worried about her again. He’d been yelling at somebody after shutting the door. Dawn hadn’t quite caught the words but he was probably scared they would wake her. 

What a sweetheart. 

If he’d kissed her, would he have opened the cell or would they have kissed through the bars? Either image was so romantic – a love that could not be constrained and would not stand for barriers between them, or a stolen kiss shared between forbidden lovers in the dead of night. 

Boggy’s lips looked so full and soft … 

Dawn vividly remembered his hands on her shoulders at the end of her first song to him. He had held her so delicately. She could feel his callouses and claws, but his oh-so-careful touch proved Boggy considered her precious. She imagined his hands cradling her face – they were enormous, they could cover most of her head – as Boggy leaned in and brushed their lips softly together. 

She sighed, full of joy and longing. 

His long, clawed fingers probably made him amazing at giving scalp massages, too. Dawn pictured Boggy’s hands, tangled in her curls, rubbing and faintly scratching her head. 

_Oooh_ , and _back_ massages, too … Dawn shivered in delight. Sharp points dragging slowly down her spine … large, powerful hands rubbing the juncture between her shoulders and her wings … Boggy-Woggy’s soft lips and jagged teeth and that long, pointed tongue she’d barely glimpsed but now envisioned on the back of her neck … 

Dawn flushed at her illicit imaginings but didn’t stop picturing them. 

Dawn had been on Boggy’s lap for a moment, in the throne room, her hand on his armoured chest, before he stood up and pushed her off. All the other goblins had been watching, after all, and Dawn hadn’t realized yet how shy her beloved Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy could be. 

But if he hadn’t been shy … 

He’d’ve kept her on his lap, putting the arm behind her around her waist, under her draped wings … kissed her, soft and tender and passionate … 

Dawn bit her lip and rubbed her legs together. 

Boggy would’ve put his other hand under her skirt, she decided. Or, no, she’d take his hand in both of hers and guide it there, so Boggy would know what she wanted. 

Were his claws sharp enough to cut cloth? They had pricked her skin, but hadn’t cut her, but Boggy had been being careful. 

He’d split the seam of Dawn’s tights at the crotch. He might pull back from their kiss a little, to make sure this was okay, but Dawn would nod to him; of course she’d nod. And Boggy would put a finger through the tear in her tights and slide it up inside her. He’d use his thumb to stroke her labial petals and maybe rub her clit. 

Dawn rubbed her crotch through her skirt and tights. 

Yes, Boggy would find her clit with ease, and he’d … he’d … he’d tease it with his thumb as he kissed Dawn’s neck; hard, sucking kisses that almost bruised. Her Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy would murmur words of love into her throat as he finger-fucked her in front of his entire court. He might even … yes … bite the collar of her dress and _pull_ , tearing it, exposing more of her neck and upper chest to his amorous attentions. 

Oh, that could’ve been _glorious_. 

His armour, how tightly it fit him, the way it moved, looked like part of him. Was it? Was he always naked, like the other goblins she’d seen? Did those scales that protected his crotch … perhaps _open up_? 

Dawn would go from sitting _across_ Boggy’s lap to _straddling_ him, and he’d let his penis out, and he’d take her hips in his huge hands and pull her down, and they would make love right on the throne. 

Dawn squirmed, rubbing herself harder. 

Or maybe when her songs brought him to her in the basement, if she’d teased him like she should’ve to try to get a kiss after he’d called her _his_ pretty little fairy princess, he’d’ve said something like, “I have an even better use for your mouth,” like in the sexier scenes of the romance novels Dawn loved to read. 

(She had to hide those books from her father, who thought Dawn was still too young for any story with details more explicit than “and then they shared True Love’s Kiss and lived happily ever after.”) 

Boggy was so tall, his pelvis was almost level with her head when they were both standing up. He could press his hips to the bars, almost through them except for the spurs at the top of his thighs, and extend his penis for Dawn to suck on, and tangle his claws in her hair … 

And when he’d told her his name, and she called him Boggy-Woggy for the first time, he would’ve grinned sharply at her and said, “Call me that if you will, my princess, but when I make ye scream my name in bed, ye _will_ call me _Bog King_.” 

Maybe they could’ve had vaginal sex through the bars, too, not just oral. Dawn’s legs could fit between the bars on either side of Boggy to hook around his waist. She could’ve, they both could’ve, used their wings to keep upright instead of tipping back. The thorns on the bars might have been a hazard but maybe not, depending on their exact position. 

Dawn would take off her tights and press herself to the barred door and Boggy would be pressing from the other side, and he would hold her hips and she would cling to his shoulders, and they’d be close enough for Boggy to penetrate her vagina but not quite close enough for her to take in his entire penis, no matter how passionately they thrust. 

Dawn wasn’t getting herself quite _there_ rubbing through her clothing. She didn’t strip – she didn’t know when Boggy would come check on her, and as exciting as it would be to wait naked for him, he might send someone else with food or something, and that would be awkward. Dawn pulled up the front of her skirt and stuffed her hand down her tights. Her back was to the door. She could hide what she was doing quickly enough, if anyone but Boggy came in. 

But if she dared to strip naked for this … _mmm_ … 

Boggy would open the door silently, just in case she was asleep. She’d have her eyes closed – Dawn did close her eyes – so she wouldn’t him notice right away, and Boggy would be so enraptured he wouldn’t make a sound. Dawn would be facing the door, legs shamelessly splayed, wings half-curled around her, fingering herself. 

Boggy would study Dawn’s naked body for a moment, then come up to the bed and start touching her. Maybe something soft, like brushing his hand over her thigh, or maybe something rough, like pinching her nipple. Dawn’s eyes would fly open and they would hold each other’s gaze, blue on blue, and silently continue. 

Boggy-Woggy’s sharp hands and sharp eyes would explore Dawn’s belly, her breasts, her clavicle, her arms, her neck, and then down her spine – dragging between her wings – to her buttocks and thighs. He would grab one of Dawn’s buttocks in each hand and lunge in and tongue her petals, and Dawn would shriek in pleasure – and Boggy would pull back, roguishly handsome smile showing all his teeth, and sneer, “I _am_ a goblin, my pretty little fairy princess. I am going to _devour_ ye.” Then he’d dart in again, all forceful kisses and gentle nibbles, and Dawn would gush her pleasure all over his face as he made her orgasm again and again. 

Dawn pinched her clit between her fingernails, imagining Boggy’s jagged teeth. He would try to be gentle with her, but with his sharp parts, he wouldn’t be able to help getting rough sometimes. 

Perhaps he’d like it rough. 

Once he was finished pleasuring her with his mouth, Boggy would order Dawn onto her hands and knees, and twist his fingers alternately into her vagina and her anus, lubricating Dawn with her own juices. She wasn’t sure that was entirely sanitary, but she would give herself to Boggy in any way he wanted to take her, and there was a certain thrill in the idea of letting him deflower her in every orifice. 

When Dawn was lubed up, he’d clutch her buttocks in his hands again and pull them apart, and thrust his penis up her ass. He’d be thick, so he would only be able to get in a little bit at a time, then spread her again and push in a little more. He’d lean over her and lick at the roots of her wings to help her relax and let him in. 

Once Boggy’s erection was up Dawn’s anus to the hilt, he would put his hands around her waist to hold her hips down, so that when he thrust, he wouldn’t just lift her knees off the bed entirely. Dawn would have to lean on her hands and cling to the mushroom, and her breasts would rock under her in rhythm with Boggy’s hips against hers, and her wings would twitch and spasm and try to cocoon around her but be held apart by the bed. 

Perhaps Boggy would be so thick that their bodies would lock together, unable to separate until after he was finished. 

Dawn finally managed to give herself an orgasm, but thoughts of her Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy kept her uncomfortably aroused. 

She would collapse on the bed once their bodies unlocked, and Boggy would fall on her, catching himself before he crushed her but still pressing his scaly chest hard between her wings. He would wrap his arms around her, blanketing Dawn with her wings. His hands would cup her breasts and he would start circling and flicking her nipples with his claws. He would nibble to the end of one of her ears, and then back down the curve of it, and suckle the spot where her jaw met her neck. 

And once he was hard again, Boggy would roll Dawn onto her back and plunge his penis into her wet, welcoming vagina. 

Clitoral and labial stimulation alone weren’t enough for Dawn anymore. She put two fingers into her vagina and pumped, trying to envision the digits as Boggy’s. 

“Boggy … Boggy, please, I want you, I love you …” 

She pressed her mouth to the back of her unoccupied hand. Soft skin. Boggy’s lips. Full, soft lips and jagged teeth and a long, pointed tongue … Boggy penetrating her, filling her up, loving her back … 

After a second orgasm, Dawn felt worn out enough to actually sleep. She extracted her hand from her genitals and wiped off her vaginal fluids on the inside of her skirt, where no one would notice it. She thought that she could hear distant love songs, serenading her into deeper dreams about her Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy … 

Dawn was half asleep when the door opened. It wasn’t Boggy. The dreamy music became louder and more discordant. 

“It’s fine. Looks like the other prisoners didn’t wake her up.” 

Well, if they weren’t Boggy and weren’t taking her to Boggy then they weren’t important. Dawn would have the nap Boggy had wanted her to have, and wake up fresh as a daisy and ready to sing for him again. 

She could work on seducing him next time they were alone together. 

At one point she half awoke, but the bed rocked under her and a rumbly voice sang her a hasty lullabye. Boggy must have sent one of the goblins to check on her. So considerate … 

Dawn tried to get a few more minutes of sleep when her honour guard left her alone again, shutting the door behind them, but she was desperate to see Boggy once more. She sang out to him, full-throated and wholehearted. 

“Wise man say, only fools rush in … But I can’t help falling in love with you …” 

She would try teasing him this time; get him to silence her with a kiss. Her Boggy-Woggy was on his way. She could hear him shouting at someone. He shouted a lot. What a passionate man. 

The door opened. Dawn unleashed her passion in turn. 

“SUGAR PIE, HONEY BUNCH!” The door slammed, and then opened again. “YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE –” 

_SLAM_! 

Dawn had not expected to see her sister there. Boggy must’ve shut the door in sensitivity to her feelings about public displays of affection. It was very considerate of him to want his future sister-in-law to be comfortable. 

Marianne kicked open the door and dragged Dawn out. The guard earlier had left the portcullis partway up. 

She tuned into the conversation just in time to hear Marianne saying, “I’ll be taking my sister home now.” 

Dawn gasped. “Oh, no, you’re not!” 

She flung herself away from her sister and wrapped around Boggy’s tree-trunk waist like ivy. “Boggy Bear!” 

He smiled at her. “Let’s go back to our cell, shall we?” 

“Anything for you, Boggy-Woggy.” She said it as sensually as she could, and even, daringly, teasingly, caressed his ear and long nose. 

_Our_ cell, he had said. Did that mean he’d be joining her? 

Marianne tried to protest, but Dawn shut her down quickly. 

“You are not the boss of me! And don’t even _think_ about stealing my Boggy!” she added as an afterthought. He was so perfect that even Marianne might reconsider her vow never to love again, but she couldn’t have him! He was Dawn’s! 

She slammed the door behind her for emphasis. Boggy wouldn’t follow her in while Marianne was watching, anyway. He would need to see her off, back to the Fairy Kingdom for Marianne to tell their dad that Dawn was staying in the Forest from now on. Boggy would join Dawn later. 

Dawn threw herself across the bed in a huff. 

Marianne was being ridiculous acting like Dawn needed to come home. She was an adult! She could spend the night with her lover if she wanted too! 

Okay, so it was a little scandalous to be doing it before the wedding, but it wasn’t like they were hiding their intentions. Boggy had dramatically swept Dawn away in the middle of a festival. He’d as good as announced their courtship to both their kingdoms. 

Scandalous would’ve been if he’d snuck into the Fairy Castle alone and stolen Dawn out of her bedroom. 

Or better yet, if he’d broken into the palace and found Dawn alone in her room and ravished her there. 

She would hear the faint rattling of his wings from her window, and then he would be there, framed in moonlight. Boggy’s wings would glow in a thousand delicate facets before he folded them back. Dawn would be in one of her skimpier night dresses, maybe her pale pink Morning Glory slip. It was so old that it barely covered her anymore, but also gossamer soft, and light enough to wear on the hottest summer nights. 

Boggy would be swift, entering through the window and hiding in the darkest shadows. Dawn would pretend not to see him. She would put on a little show for him instead. 

Dawn’s favourite sex toy was a ceramic replica of a lily stamen. When she wasn’t using it, she kept it hidden deep in the petals of her rose bed. The glaze that sealed it would shine in the moonlight like Boggy’s wings, drawing his attention. 

She would retrieve the toy and roll onto her back, rather than her stomach. This movement would tug down her strapless night dress and expose her chest. Dawn would be illuminated only by the window. She would stroke the stamen’s anther, giving Boggy an idea of what her hands could do to _him_ , and draw it across her cheek to lick it. 

Dawn would pull the toy down her neck and chest, circling one of her breasts with its head, and then drawing it sideways across her chest to plump her breast up, only to have her breast fall free when the stamen reached the centre of her chest. She would drag the toy down her abdomen and use it to pull her skirt up. 

Outside the fantasy, Dawn tugged up her skirt and started fingering her clitoris through the tights again. 

Boggy would groan at the sight of her exposed nethers and expose his own in response. 

Dawn would bend her legs coyly. She would stroke her thighs from crotch to knee with her toy to coax her legs apart. She would use the stamen to part and stroke her labial folds, teasing herself with the feeling and Boggy with the sight. 

Boggy would’ve been stroking his penis while he watched Dawn toy with her genitalia. He would ‘reveal’ himself and growl, “let me.” Boggy would take the ceramic stamen from Dawn and push it between her petals and into the very core of her. He would pull it out entirely and push it in again. His hand not holding the toy he would place on her lower abdomen, and reach down to stimulate her clitoris with his claws. After a few penetrations, Boggy would leave the stamen inside her and simply pump it back and forth fast and hard. 

Once Dawn came, Boggy would pull the stamen out of her and lick her vaginal fluids from it. When he finished, he would drop the toy into the petals of her bed and replace it inside her with his erection. 

Dawn wished she had her toy in the dungeon with her. Boggy was taking _forever_ to finish his kingly duties and come ravish her. 

Could he get her pregnant, Dawn wondered? As a king, he would need heirs. She didn’t want to share his undoubtedly incredible sexual prowess with someone else, but she might have to make peace with that idea if she couldn’t conceive a fairy-goblin hybrid. 

Not that Boggy-Woggy would ever _want_ anyone but her, but being royalty didn’t mean always getting what you wanted. The kingdom had its own needs. 

They’d likely have a year or two to have all the sex they could give each other before there was any kind of certainty one way or another on the subject of heirs, anyway, unless Dawn was impregnated in their first few times together. 

With the hand not rubbing her clit, Dawn patted her stomach, imagining it swelling up with the egg that would hatch into her and Boggy’s baby. She hoped they would inherit his regal features. That striking nose, that powerful jaw, those heavy, leafy brows … 

Boggy was so handsome and protective and wonderful. Dawn was so lucky to have him. 

He should have just had Dawn wait in his bedroom instead of down here. 

Boggy would have a bigger bed than this one, Dawn decided; two or three mushroom cap mattresses and a moss sheet over top. And a moss canopy, she thought whimsically. Wood and bone furniture, like in the rest of the castle, and more of those pretty amber lanterns they had flown around in the throne room. A big window. Boggy had wings too. 

He would come in exhausted, almost at sunrise, and he would’ve half-forgotten she was in there. Boggy would look so cute startled. But he’d be relieved she was still there, and, if his armour _wasn’t_ part of his body after all, he’d let Dawn help him out of it. She could massage his back when she did, and he would groan in satisfaction. 

He would be so muscly under those scales, grey and pink and maybe scarred. 

Once he was naked, if Dawn hadn’t been waiting naked for him, he would peel off her dress and tights, and then Boggy would collapse backwards into bed. Dawn would flutter beside him and he would smile tiredly at her and cup her cheek in his massive hand and pull her down for a gentle kiss. 

Dawn would reach down and wrap her hand around Boggy’s penis and stroke it. Boggy would groan again. He’d urge her to keep going. Arousal would reenergize him, but he would stay still and let Dawn have her way with him. 

Dawn would straddle Boggy-Woggy and join their bodies together and sit up and use her wings to get a little more power into each rock than her legs alone could accomplish as she fucked herself on his penis. Boggy’s eyes would look so blue, watching her wings flare and furl and her breasts jiggle. He would stay prone and passive for a time, letting himself rest, until passion overtook him. Boggy would grab her nipples in his claws so they were tugged with each bounce, and when they pulled free he’d stroke the length of her spine and then grab her nipples again. Dawn would finger her clit – Dawn _was_ fingering her clit – and her efforts and Boggy’s would make her come and come and come again until Boggy came with her. 

But perhaps he had sent her to the dungeons instead of his chambers because he was planning something kinky? 

Boggy could chain Dawn to a wall, or some kind of freestanding frame so he could be behind or in front of her, and _slo-o-owly_ cut away her clothing piece by piece, examining and kissing and stroking each patch of her skin as he revealed it. He would save the crotch of her tights for last, and explore each fold of her labia with agonizing thoroughness, purposefully avoiding her clitoris to tease her. 

The frame would be rotatable, so he could get her on her back or stomach as he pleased. Her legs would be bound as well as her arms, with all her limbs splayed wide. She imagined her wings loose, though. She could flap, but not get enough lift to actually move. 

Boggy would set her on her back and lock the frame in place and fly over her and land between her legs. He would set the head of his penis between her labial petals. Dawn would be too restrained to thrust her hips and engulf him. Boggy would let her spout all the loving words in her heart, then; hear her out as she swore her love and devotion to him and begged him to make love to her; and then he would indulge her pleas. 

He was so sweetly shy, though. It was probably for the best she hadn’t been waiting naked for him. That would have gotten very uncomfortable very quickly with Marianne there. 

Actually, since goblins didn’t seem to wear clothes, Dawn should probably confirm Boggy knew what they were. He might come in to find her naked and assume she had shed her skin. While the idea of having a new skin that he would be the first to get to touch, a skin that _only_ he would _ever_ touch until necessity forced them to leave their bedroom and interact with others, was a romantic one, healthy molting happened in response to growth. 

If Boggy thought she was molting, he might think she wasn’t done growing yet and erroneously conclude Dawn must be underage! That would make matters incredibly awkward between them while clearing up the misconception. 

Or he might think she was shedding because she was sick. It would be nice to have him fussing over her, wrapping her up in blankets and spoon-feeding her soup, but she didn’t want him to worry. 

It would be nice. Maybe Boggy-Woggy would decide to make a fuss over Dawn just because. 

Dawn cocooned herself in her wings and imagined a few layers of blankets engulfing her, and Boggy offering to ‘warm her up’ and putting his hands under the blankets to rub her body. Of course, Dawn would be naked under the blankets, and Boggy’s innocent comfort would soon become a more intimate caress. 

He’s put his arms around her, parting the blanket cocoon in the front so her chest nestled into his plastron, and rub all over her back, around and between her wings, and above them at the base of her neck, and then down to her glutes. 

Boggy would splay one hand to cover the roots of her wings. His hands were so big that one would cover quite a lot of her. And his other hand would rub slow circles on her stomach, moving progressively lower until he reached her pubic mound. Boggy would put a finger or two up Dawn’s vagina and thrust them in time with his hand rubbing her back. 

He would kiss her, on her cheeks and forehead and the tip of her nose and down the column of her neck and _finally_ on her mouth. 

Dawn pressed her closed fist to her mouth and tried to mentally replace her fingers with Boggy’s lips. 

Boggy would be very interested in her breasts, Dawn decided, since none of the goblins she had seen had those. Again, he would be worried about her at first, concerned about swelling and bruising when he examined the soft mounds on her chest and mistook her areola for discolouration. But then he would be intrigued by their softness, and how her nipples hardened and stood erect when she was chilled or aroused. 

He would want to suckle every inch of her skin, to see if he could get the same engorged response from any other body part as he could from her nipples and clitoris. Dawn would shamelessly encourage him, moaning and writhing and begging for more. 

Boggy would straddle Dawn’s chest and squish her breasts to either side of his penis and rock his hips into her until he spurted sperm onto her collarbones and neck and chin, and then he would lick it all off, and then Dawn would lick his penis until Boggy was erect again and suck his erection until he orgasmed down her throat. 

After that, Boggy and Dawn would test if Dawn could orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. Boggy would ravenously lick and suck and bite at one of her nipples and work the other with one of his amazing, wonderful hands. 

And if she couldn’t, or once she did, Boggy would be hard again from touching each other, and he would take his penis in hand and rub the head of it against Dawn’s swollen, throbbing clitoris, and they would see which of them hit climax first. 

He would like her wings, too. Dawn could rest on her stomach while Boggy straddled her back, palming her wings, the length of his penis along her spine. He would rut into her shoulders and lick his semen from her wings and upper back. 

They would have to bathe together afterward, because some of it would have gotten into her hair, too. Boggy would give her that scalp massage Dawn was coveting while he worked the shampoo into her curls, leaving her a plaint boneless puddle, so relaxed that Boggy would be able to fuck her up the ass without lubricant. 

Once they had explored the various positions to have sex in while lying down, they could start experimenting with flying sex. Dawn shivered with excitement. 

She could be flying along, and Boggy could swoop down on her from above and catch her in his arms. 

She would be wearing a daring backless shirt, the sort of thing she could never get away with wearing in public back in her childhood home. Boggy would plant a kiss in the centre of Dawn’s wing cleavage, and kiss a trail up her spine to her neck. His arms would be around her waist. Boggy would nip at the base of one of her ears and slide one hand down her pants. 

They would falter in the air. Dawn would, of course, immediately start cocooning in response to such an intimate touch from Boggy. Her beloved Boggy-Woggy Kingy-Wingy would beat his wings faster and fly for both of them. 

Dawn would be floating, weightless, with Boggy at her back and his arms around her and his fingers inside of her … 

Or he would swoop up from below her instead of above, and fly upside down beneath her, and pull down Dawn’s pants and put his tongue up her vagina rather than his finger. And then Dawn would have to stay aloft under her own power, and she would manage as Boggy teased and pleasured her but finally crash into a soft pile of leaves or something when he made her orgasm. 

Dawn’s fantasies were becoming more fragmented. She got her hand out of her skirt and decided to try sleeping again. That would make the time pass more quickly while she waited for Boggy to come back downstairs, and give her more energy for the perfect upcoming moment when they could finally consummate their love. 


End file.
